


She Likes Me More Than You

by I_am_lampy



Series: Open Your Eyes [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_lampy/pseuds/I_am_lampy
Summary: Rosie, sick with a cold, wakes up while John is dozing so Sherlock goes to her aid.





	She Likes Me More Than You

**Author's Note:**

> I felt we needed something a little light after the rough few hours these two have had.

* * *

John dozed off and when he woke, Sherlock was gone. He could hear Rosie down the hall, her little whines and whimpers. Then he heard Sherlock's voice, low and soothing and he had to cover his mouth to keep from sobbing anew.

Sherlock Holmes had actually gotten up to take care of John's eighteen month old daughter. Would wonders never cease?

John got up and pulled on his pants before he crept down the hall. When he got to Rosie's room, he peeked around the door to see Sherlock walking up and down the room holding Rosie – who kept rubbing her face into his neck.

"Don't loiter, John," Sherlock said quietly. "Now that you're up, get in here and help me. I changed her but her fever is back and I don't know where the Calpol is."

"You're naked," John said, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I couldn't find my underwear and she was crying," Sherlock hissed. "Now get her medicine. She feels like someone left her in an oven."

John got the Calpol off the shelf above the changing table.

"Hold her head to the side like that. She's going to try to move her head so just hold it firmly, okay? She might drool it all over your arm, too. Just a warning."

"Lovely," Sherlock said flatly. "Get on with it."

John dipped the syringe into the syrupy red medicine and sucked up the amount she needed. Then he quickly slid the syringe into her mouth along her cheek and squirted and then held her nose so she would swallow and then let go. She sucked in a breath and then wailed.

"My God, John!" Sherlock said. "You looked like you were going to suffocate her!"

"Relax," John said, amused at Sherlock's horror. "I do it all the time at work and here."

"It looks so mean," Sherlock said, pouting as he swayed back and forth with Rosie in his arms, who had turned her face back into Sherlock's neck as though he was saving her from her mean daddy.

Her cry turned into whimpers. She kept rubbing her face back and forth against Sherlock's neck.

"Why is she doing that? It's disgusting. I'm covered in snot and drool."

"Yep," John said, not at all sympathetic. "She's feverish and her nose is stuffed and runny. She's just very miserable right now. I'm going to go get her some water. Can you stay here with her or do you want me to take her?"

"No, just go, I'm fine," Sherlock said, scowling, offended that John would think he couldn't handle a fussy baby.

John went downstairs and came back with the sippy cup of cold water. He handed it to Rosie who took it and drank a little before handing it back to John.

"Are you hungry, my love? Do you want a biscuit?"

Rosie shook her head and pushed her face back into Sherlock's neck.

"This is absolutely the most precious thing I've ever seen," John said sincerely.

"Don't you dare," Sherlock murmured. "I will not be mocked."

"I'm not mocking you, Sherlock. I love this. This makes me ridiculously happy."

Sherlock turned around so he could look directly at John.

"It does?" he asks, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"Of course it does," John said and stroked Rosie's cheek. He looked back up at Sherlock. "Are you doing it just to make me happy or – "

"I love her, John," Sherlock said. "Surely you know that."

"I know but you're just not the, you know, nurturing type," John said, brushing Rosie's hair out of her face. She made a noise that sounded roughly like _no_ and pressed her face away from John.

"She likes me more than you," Sherlock said and they both laughed quietly.

"So, is this something that, uh, well now that you're my _boyfriend_ , are you – "

"Oh, for heaven's sake, John, just spit it out," Sherlock said.

"Fine. Are you willing to co-parent Rosie with me?" John asked, his voice coming out brusque and a little harsh.

"Yes," Sherlock said and leaned over to kiss John. "Although I would prefer if the two of you would move back to the flat."

"I need time," John said.

"I know," Sherlock murmured. "You have three months."

"Seriously?" John asked, smiling at Sherlock. "You have a time limit?"

"I can't wait forever, John," Sherlock said and then, at the look on John's face, added, "I mean, I don't want to live in limbo and ask you every few weeks to move in, only to hear you say you need more time. This way I'm not going to constantly nag you about moving in because I know that in three months you'll give me an answer."

"What if I say no?"

"Then you're an idiot."

John's voice whispered laughter. They'd been speaking quietly for Rosie's sake.

"Woduh?" Rosie said, out of the blue, her voice congested, and held out her hand.

"Water?" Sherlock guessed.

John put the cup in Rosie's hand and she drank some before laying her head back on Sherlock's shoulder, the sippy cup held in her hand.

"You look very sexy with a toddler in your arms and drool and snot and Calpol smeared all over your neck and shoulder and dripping down your arm."

"You're a vicious and hateful creature," Sherlock murmured cheerfully. "Go make us something to eat. Rosie and I will be fine. I'll come down when she's asleep."

John turned his head up to kiss Sherlock's lips and then he kissed Rosie's cheek and then he went downstairs to make something to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> I always welcome emails from readers about anything that tickles your fancy, even if it's just randomness!
> 
> archiveofMYown@gmail.com  
> Teddy


End file.
